Miracle Trio Wikia
MyStyle.jpg|Akagi Akane|link=http://miracle-trio.wikia.com/wiki/Akagi_Akane|linktext=The first preview MizushimaMinami.jpg|Mizushima Minami|link=http://miracle-trio.wikia.com/wiki/Mizushima_Minami|linktext=The first preview KasuganoHikari.jpg|Kasugano Hikari|link=http://miracle-trio.wikia.com/wiki/Kasugano_Hikari|linktext=The first preview Preview Message Miracle Trio Episodes Hey, everyone! I'm Akagi Akane! I thought that I was an ordinary girl, but boy, was I wrong! Turns out I have the magical power of the Passion's Flame inside of me, and I can use this power to transform into an awesome, beautiful, crime-fighting superhero named Miracle Scarlet! I was given the task of searching for my companions in my quest to defeat Lady Hotaru. To find my companions, I had to track down the Wisdom's Wave and the Love's Light. And I found the keepers! This is Mizushima Minami. She's the Student Council President of my school, Yumemachi Middle School, and she's really smart, and everyone thinks she has an IQ of 300! She transforms into... Miracle Pearl! And this is Kasugano Hikari. She is a shy girl who loves art, but once you get to know her, she's so caring and loving. She transforms into... Miracle Luminous! Together, the three of us make... the Miracle Trio! Characters Miracle Trio * 'Akagi Akane '(赤城あかね Akagi Akane)/ 'Miracle Scarlet '(ミラクルスカーレット Mirakuru Sukāretto) ** The main protagonist, Akane is the leader of the trio and is a girl who loves to make people smile. Although she makes everyone laugh, she has a fiery temper and hates it when innocent people get hurt. She is bad at school and is immature, but she has her own sense of justice and never lets anyone dear to her down. She excels in sports and controls the power of fire and passion. * 'Mizushima Minami '(水島南 Mizushima Minami)/ 'Miracle Pearl '(ミラクルパール Mirakuru Pāru) ** One of the main protagonists, Minami is the strategist of the trio and is extremely intelligent. She gets the best grades in the school, and is rumoured to have an IQ of 300. She is kind but can also be a bit strict, and cares a lot for the friends she has. She is very good at science, which is why she dreams of becoming a famous scientist. She excels at studies and sports and controls the power of wisdom and water. * 'Kasugano Hikari '(春日野ひかり Kasugano Hikari)/ 'Miracle Luminous '(ミラクルルミナス Mirakuru Ruminasu) ** One of the main protagonists, Hikari is the sweetest of the trio and is very kind. She is caring and loving to all those around her, but is actually very shy and doesn't like people looking at her work. She loves art and dreams of becoming a famous artist. She comes from a line of famous people, and Hikari wants to make them proud. She excels at studies and controls the power of light and love. Allies * 'Hanako '(花子 Hanako) ** A happy-go-lucky fairy. She came from the Land of Hope with her brother, Kano, and her sister, Teruko, to look for the Miracle Trio. She loves fashion and is the partner of Akagi Akane. * 'Kano '(カノ Kano) ** An intelligent fairy. He came from the Land of Hope with his sisters, Hanako and Teruko, to look for the Miracle Trio. He is very responsible and is the partner of Mizushima Minami. * 'Teruko '(照子 Teruko) ** A shy fairy. She came from the Land of Hope with her sister, Hanako, and her brother, Kano, to look for the Miracle Trio. She loves to paint and is the partner of Kasugano Hikari. * 'Queen Sakura '(女王さくら Joō Sakura) ** The kind, beautiful queen of the Land of Hope. A year after Sakura became the queen, the Land of Hope was attacked. To protect her home, she gave the Lovely Bracelets to the fairies, Hanako, Kano and Teruko, and then sent them to Earth to find the Miracle Trio. Villains * 'Lady Hotaru '(レディほたる Redi Hotaru) ** The older sister of Queen Sakura. She is very evil and ruthless, and her desire is to spread despair everywhere. She is the mother of Princess Akuma. * 'Princess Akuma '(プリンセス悪魔 Purinsesu Akuma) ** She is the daughter of Queen Hotaru. Her personality is currently unknown. * 'Generals of Despair '(絶望の将軍 Zetsubō no shōgun) ** A group of three that serve as Queen Hotaru's subordinates and as the Land of Despair's generals. They have the power to turn people's wishes into Kurobots. The members are: *** 'Memory '(メモリ Memori) - The first of the Land of Despair's generals and a member of the Generals of Despair. She is quiet and intelligent, but can be quite dangerous. She likes to think before acting, but the act is always evil. *** 'Endless '(エンドレス Endoresu) - The second of the Land of Despair's generals and a member of the Generals of Despair. His personality is currently unknown. *** 'Kanashimi '(悲しみ Kanashimi) - The third of the Land of Despair's generals and a member of the Generals of Despair. His personality is currently unknown. * 'Kurobot '(黒ボット Kurobotto) ** The series' main monsters. They are created when one of the commanders take a person's Crystal Wish, thus stealing the power of their wish and creating a Kurobot. Their name is a hybrid between "kuro", which means "black", and "bot" from "robot". Minor Characters * 'Nakamura Yumi '(中村由美 Nakamura Yumi) ** Akane's best friend. Unlike Akane, Yumi is not good at sports, but is better at studies. The duo are said to be "The Yumemachi Super Duo", and they do everything together. Yoshida Kaori is jealous of Akane and Yumi's friendship. * 'Yoshida Kaori '(吉田香織 Yoshida Kaori) ** A friend of Akane. Unlike Akane, Kaori tends to be violent, and doesn't work hard. * 'Akiyama-sensei '(秋山先生 Akiyama-sensei) ** The Trio's and Kaori's teacher. He always looks out for everyone, but seems to know that Akane, Minami and Hikari are the Miracle Trio... Items * 'Lovely Bracelet '(ラブリーブレスレット Raburī Buresuretto) ** The Trio's transformation item. It is shaped as a charm bracelet that allows the Trio to transform as soon as they shout "Miracle Heart Change!". * 'Crystal Wish '(クリスタルウィッシュ Kurisutaru U~isshu) ** The series' main collectible items. The Crystal Wishes can also help the Trio defeat Lady Hotaru when enough is gathered. * 'Wish Pot '(ウィッシュポット U~isshu Potto) ** The item that the Crystal Wishes are stored in. Locations * 'Yumemachi '(夢町 Yumemachi) ** The home town of the Trio. * 'Yumemachi Middle School '(夢町中学校 Yumemachi Chūgakkō) ** The school that the Trio attend. To attend the school, you must have a dream. The school's greeting is "Yoiichinichiwo" (Have a nice day). * 'Land of Hope '(希望の国 Kibō no kuni) ** Queen Sakura's, Hanako's, Kano's and Teruko's homeland. It is a beautiful country where hope is born. Within the country, there is a legend about the Miracle Trio. * 'Land of Despair '(絶望の土地 Zetsubō no tochi) ** The land that was created by Lady Hotaru. It is home to the main antagonists of the series. Their goal is to spread despair throughout the world. Merchandise Please refer to the main page ''Miracle Trio Merchandise ''for more information. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse